symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuyukawa Yukina
'|冬川雪菜}} is one of the main characters of ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear YS''. Yukina is a timid girl with anxiety issues and tends to shy away from stressful situations such as fights. Due to her natural timidity, she is very quiet and rarely speaks up - causing her to feel invisible at times when people don't hear her. Despite her timidity and anxiety, she knows how to take care of herself really well due to living alone at her house as her parents died in a car crash she was involved in when she was 14 and therefore developed the skills to make her own meals and is pretty skilled in cooking. As a Symphogear user, she is the user of the Muramasa relic and her weapon takes the form of a dagger. Her theme colour is pale blue. History Appearance Yukina is a girl of nearly average height. Her hair is auburn coloured and is very short, able to be tied into a very small low ponytail. Her eyes are a deep blue colour and have a soft shape. Her typical casual wear consists of a white long sleeved, knee length dress worn under a long sleeved light blue buttoned up cardigan. She also wears light grey tights and a pair of black strapped flats. When working at her part time job or cooking at home, she also wears a white apron with a lavender coloured snowflake printed onto it. As for her Symphogear, TBA... Personality Yukina is a timid girl with anxiety issues and tends to shy away from stressful situations such as fights. Due to her natural timidity, she is very quiet and rarely speaks up - causing her to feel invisible at times when people don't hear her. Despite her timidity and anxiety, she knows how to take care of herself really well due to living alone at her house as her parents died in a car crash she was involved in when she was 14 and therefore developed the skills to make her own meals and is pretty skilled in cooking. Relationships Attacks and Abilities Transformation Chant Abilities As the User of the Muramasa relic, Yukina holds the ability to use Anti-Noise armor known as the Symphogear. She is additionally naturally attuned - not requiring the use of LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Her armed gear takes form of a dagger with a rock hard crystal blade coloured pale blue. Attacks * DIAMOND♢BLIZZARD - Yukina duplicates her dagger over 100 times and forms them into a 2D diamond shape before launching them at the enemy. Etymology means “winter river”. means “snow greens”. Therefore, her full name means “snow greens of the winter river”. Songs Solo * [[Norowareta Blade: Muramasa|'Norowareta Blade: Muramasa']] * [[Fuyuhikari|'Fuyuhikari']] Duet/Group Trivia * Her attacks are named after gemstones and environmental conditions. * Her song genre is rock. * Due to her relic, Muramasa, being cursed, it is much easier for her to enter Berserk Mode if she expresses strong negative emotions - similarly to a Gear User whose relic is fused with them. * She has a strong interest in the work of chefs and dreams to become the owner of a famous restaurant. Gallery References Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear YS Category:Characters Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users